Fullmoon Wo Sagashite
by KaoriH
Summary: O pecado e o desejo eram irmãos, assim como eles :: Incest Yaoi :: HizaHiaHiza
1. Sorrisos

• Disclaimer : Personagens citados não me pertecem. Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

Nota¹ : **Incesto** - Relacionamento entre parentes de sangue. ( TwinHyuugacest )

Nota² : **Yaoi** - Relação Homossexual entre Homens ; **Lime** - Nada explícito _demais_.

* * *

**Sorrisos **

_Once_ a blue **moon**  
**You** say: _"I l**ove** only **yo**u"_

* * *

_Não posso!_ É o último pensamento que passa pela minha mente antes que eu saia quase correndo daquela sala sufocante. E pensar que estou sendo apresentado a minha futura _esposa_. Ela é frágil e tola... Eu já disse que queria casar-me? Nunca o fiz. Apenas querem casar-me de uma vez, pois Hizashi já tem uma mulher para ele... A inveja me consome. Os ciúmes me matam aos poucos. Ciúmes do **meu** irmão. O mesmo que caminha a passos lentos na minha direção, e se senta ao meu lado na varanda. O mesmo que secretamente me faz pensar em pecar... Hizashi.

- O que foi?

- Sou eu quem pergunto, Hiashi... o que deu na sua cabeça pra sair da sala daquele jeito?

Será que ele continuaria agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido? Maldito o dia em que eu o olhei de forma diferente. DIABO! Ele é meu irmão, meu **irmão**. Um _homem casado _do _meu sangue_, será que um dia eu terei perdão por um pecado tão grave? Mas que eu queime no inferno então...

- Eu não... conseguia Hizashi.

- _"Não conseguia"_? Não conseguia o que? Encarar sua noiva? Por Kami-sama, é apenas uma mulher! E ela é bem bonitinha, na minha opinião.

E ele ri. Ele ri da minha desgraça, e toda minha vontade é de quebrar-lhe os dentes, apenas para não poder ver o sorriso dele brilhando para mim mais uma vez. Seria tão mais fácil se fosse Hizashi o membro da família principal, ele não se importaria com esse casamento, ele não daria a mínima para mais uma que passasse por sua cama. Mas sou eu. Destino maldito.

- Não sei explicar... ah, deixe-me em paz, Hizashi, vá ter com sua mulher e me deixe.

Era isso que eu queria? Queria vê-lo sair pela porta e correr para _qualquer uma_? Não, ela não era qualquer uma, era uma moça direita e acertada na vida, que sempre amou o meu irmão. Mas ela o amava mais do que eu? Não. Ela nunca o conseguiria entender como eu.

- Deixe disso... casamento não é assim tão ruim, você vai ver.

Ele sempre estava calmo. Calmo e sorrindo. As pessoas da família principal não entendiam porque ele sorria tanto, e quando perguntavam, ele se limitava a retirar o sorriso do rosto e desculpar-se por estar incomodando. Hizashi era complexo demais para ser compreendido, e eu amava o fato de que ele poderia ser daquele jeito.

Eu **sempre** soube por que ele sorria.

- Você a ama? - Não era uma pergunta importante, e eu só desejava ouvir um 'Não' dos lábios dele. Ele, porém virou-se para mim parecendo confuso.

- Quem?

- Mitoko. - Completei irônico.

- Claro, só não diga ao Fugaku... senão você perde seu irmão. - Respondeu no mesmo tom de zombaria. Eu odiava aquele tom que eu induzia, ele era temerário em relação a mim quando estávamos à sós, eu odiava isso.

- A sua esposa! Você ama sua esposa? - Não queria ter tanto desespero na minha voz.

Ele suspirou e largou o peso do corpo, deitando-se ao meu lado. Tinha que conter meus olhos, para continuar fitando meus pés.

- É uma ótima mulher, doce, carinhosa, bonita... eu posso amá-la.

Não era aquilo que eu queria ouvir. Definitivamente.

- E quanto a mim?

- Você não é uma mulher.

E então ele riu. Riu da piada sem graça e riu da coloração visivelmente alterada que minha pele assumia. Novamente a antítese. Odeio amar a risada de Hizashi, amo odiar a forma como ele me olha debochando de uma inocência que ele afirma que eu ainda possuo.

- Estou falando sério... - Ajo mimadamente, assim como me foi ensinado e ele para de rir aos poucos, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, cruzadas no chão.

- Eu também... você não é uma mulher, Hiashi!

E então ele se senta e levanta os olhos. Eu apenas sei seguir, e sigo o olhar dele para a Lua. Distraio-me... a Lua sempre me distrai. Gosto do silêncio e da beleza que apenas ela traduz, odeio o inalcançável que ela representa. Hizashi é minha Lua.

- Não preciso dizer que te amo.

A voz quente, os lábios com o mesmo sorriso calmo. Sinto meu corpo tremer. Como ele pode ficar tão perto? Porque me faz sentir o perfume do seu corpo tão próximo? Na certa quer me torturar... Oh não, Hizashi não faria algo assim, isso soa mais como algo que eu faria.

- Preciso?

- Não. - Minha respiração falha por um momento, quanto sinto a pele fria dele tocar a minha, e ele apenas descansa o rosto apoiado no meu pescoço. Queria poder afagar-lhe os cabelos... Nunca terei coragem para tanto. - Mas...

- Mas?

Por que ele fala tão baixo? Por que ele tem que continuar sorrindo? Por que eu não consigo sentir-me culpado perto dele?

- Mas seria bom... escutar.

Oh sim, seria maravilhoso ouvi-lo falando que me ama. Mas tudo o que eu conseguiria era a risada baixa dele e um _'não seja tolo, eu te amo!'_, mas era apenas como um irmão... Será que eu merecia mais do que aquilo? Não me considero digno o suficiente do amor dele.

- Eu te amo, Hiashi.

Eu coro e ele continua a sorrir displicente, com os olhos fechados com o rosto apoiado no meu ombro.

- Agora... vá falar com a moça, ela deve estar achando que fez algo errado.

Por que ele não poderia ficar como estava? Não quero me casar! Não quero ter que me tornar o chefe do clã... não quero perder Hizashi.

- Como queira... - Me levanto e deixo-o para trás. Uma pergunta ainda resta em mim, juntamente aos resquícios de uma coragem não muito fortalecida. - Hizashi?

- Hun? - Não me fita, os olhos dele estão parados sobre a Lua, admirando-a do mesmo modo como eu o admiro. Também tenho inveja da Lua.

- Sobre aquele dia...

Ele suspira e baixa o rosto, não se vira e continua em silêncio. Eu _tenho_ que continuar.

- Sobre... você sabe. O que foi... por quê?

- Falamos sobre isso depois, Hiashi. Sua noiva está te esperando.

Mais um suspiro, dessa vez meu suspiro. Tenho que encarar os olhos chorosos da minha noiva que - como ele disse - acha que fez algo errado. Pobre e tola garota.

Maldito calor dentro do peito.

**N/a:** Obrigada primeiramente a **Srta. Abracadabra** por betar e **Prii.O** pelo título.

Yaoi, minha segunda experiência com esse gênero, culpa da Priscilla , espero que vocês gostem o/

Qualquer erro, qualquer critica... é muito bem aceita (y) Desde que seja construtiva, é claro!

Longfic, mais ou menos sete capítulos, todos desse tamanho (y) Se tudo der certo, eu posto um a cada dois dias /o/


	2. Lágrimas

• Disclaimer : Personagens citados não me pertecem. Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

Nota¹ : **Incesto** - Relacionamento entre parentes de sangue. ( TwinHyuugacest )

Nota² : **Yaoi** - Relação Homossexual entre Homens ; **Lime** - Nada explícito _demais_.

**

* * *

**

Lágrimas

Blue **Moon**, you _saw me s__**tanding**__ alone_  
**Without** a dr**eam i**n_ my heart _  
W_ithou_t a _**love**_ of my **own**

* * *

_'Me diga o que fazer... por favor'_. Mesmo que eu peça... Ela nunca poderá me ajudar, a Lua ignora a minha existência. Eu gostaria de poder ignorar também.

- Por favor...

- Com quem está falando, Hizashi?

Ele chegou sem fazer barulho. Frio e sério como sempre tenta estar, mesmo que eu preferisse um sorriso ocasional era daquele modo que eu havia aprendido a aceitá-lo. Se fosse diferente talvez não fosse tão real.

- Acredita se eu disser que estava falando sozinho?

Sei que ele detesta meus sorrisos, detesta-os tanto quanto qualquer membro da família principal. Mesmo assim ele foi o único que nunca reclamou de nenhum deles. Por vezes vi Hiashi apenas observar em silêncio, distante e escondido meus sorrisos... Não posso pedir que partilhe deles, não seria justo o suficiente.

- Não.

- Não o que?

- Você faz isso para me irritar, não faz?

_Talvez_. Talvez para ouvir mais algumas palavras na sua voz, talvez para observar você estreitar os olhos, irritado, talvez para poder chamar sua atenção. _Sim_, é só para te irritar.

- Desculpe... não era minha intenção.

- Não se desculpe. Não gosto das suas desculpas.

- Desculpe.

- Hizashi... - Ele diz em tom de aviso, e eu respondo rindo. Certamente irritá-lo é agradável aos meus olhos.

- O que quer que eu faça? Me desculpe? - Ele rola os olhos e finalmente senta-se ao meu lado, apoiado na escada, alguns degraus a cima de mim.

- Pare de palhaçada.

Não estou _'de palhaçada'_, mas consigo brincar com ele desde nosso _pequeno deslizei_ como ele denominou. Novamente em silêncio. Eu abomino aquele silêncio que se instala entre nós, é pesado demais... É forçadamente triste, e eu não gosto de vê-lo entristecer-se. Minha tarefa é protegê-lo, mesmo que seja contra o próprio coração sombrio que ele tem. E falar sobre o que? Sobre o futuro casamento que ele não deseja? Sobre as tarefas que ele não tem certeza se irá dar conta? Sobre como eu não queria que ele se casasse? Não.

- Hizashi...

Conheço esse tom, e quando a voz dele treme, eu sei que não vou gostar de continuar ouvindo.

- Hun?

- Com quem você estava falando?

Ele desvia os olhos. Como podemos ser tão parecidos e tão diferentes? Como os olhos dele podem apenas pesar enquanto os meus procuram alguma esperança... Detesto essas diferenças. Ele fita a lua como quem olha para um amigo, eu mesmo repeti esse gesto por muito tempo... Mas desisti de tentar entendê-la quando fui ignorado em meus pedidos... Hiashi nunca desistiu de falar com a Lua.

- Já disse... sozinho.

- Já disse que não acredito. Você nunca fala sozinho.

Permaneço em silêncio, e ele sorri. Um sorriso casual, que eu sei que provavelmente será o único daquela noite, gosto dos sorrisos casuais dele... Talvez os lábios fossem desvalorizados se ele sempre brindasse o mundo com sorrisos. Talvez o mundo não fosse suficientemente bom para ter seus sorrisos. Mas a Lua é digna, e eu tenho inveja da Lua por conseguir seus sorrisos.

- Ela te responde? Talvez seja sua amante...

- Eu não tenho amantes Hiashi, não diga coisas sem sentido.

Não queria usar de violência, mas parece que ele se assusta com meu timbre de voz. Por um momento os olhos dele parecem ser cobertos por um fino véu de decepção, que cobre a insensibilidade da sua alma. Ele está desapontado comigo. Eu sei o porquê... Mas não posso dar-me ao luxo de admitir algo como isso.

- Hizashi... você me ama?

- Você já me perguntou isso hoje, Hiashi.

Ele fica em silêncio novamente, e como se uma pressão incrível fosse exercida pelos olhos dele eu começo a sentir-me péssimo diante daquele olhar quase acusador que ele mantém.

- Hizashi, **você me ama**?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Diga.

- Que te amo? Eu te amo, Hiashi... você sabe disso.

- Não quero saber... - Os olhos dele estão marejados, e sob a influência da Lua as lágrimas tornam-se assombrosamente visíveis enquanto escorrem pelo rosto maculado do meu irmão.

- E o que você quer?

Não tenho pena dele, pena é um sentimento escuso e repugnante. Hiashi não merece a _pena_ de ninguém, ninguém é suficientemente perfeito para ter _pena_ dele.

- Diga-me.

Ordeno baixo, alçando meu corpo alguns centímetros, prendendo o rosto dele entre meus dedos, deixando que as lágrimas molhassem minhas mãos, pedindo mais uma vez à Lua que ela possa me dizer como fazê-lo parar... Mas ela nunca me responde.

- Eu quero sentir... mais uma vez, por favor...

Por favor... Não suplique é tudo que eu gostaria de pedir. Não suplique, pois tudo o que eu posso sentir são as lágrimas quentes que eu gostaria de impedir. Por favor, não faça com que isso seja pior... Por favor, Hiashi, não faça com que eu me perca e te leve comigo...

_'Me ajude...'_

- Por favor... Hizashi.

Maldita seja tua voz, teu desespero e tuas lágrimas Hiashi! Não sabe o quanto tenho que agüentar... Oh por favor, não feche os olhos. Malditos sejam teus lábios, teu perfume e teu toque temeroso, teu sabor e teu perfume... Maldita seja meu amor, Hiashi.

Tua boca é quente, teu corpo ao contrário é gélido... Não posso falar do teu coração, o qual nem mesmo eu consigo ver com clareza. Me perdoa por não resistir, me perdoa por te aceitar e te desejar, me perdoa por ser fraco e por ficar mais fraco a medida que as peles se chocam e as peles frias são despidas sob a atenta benção, ou seria uma maldição, daquela mesma Lua que jamais me responderá.

* * *

N/a:

Yo! Sério, fiquei tããão feliz com as reviews n.n'

Muito obrigada, do fundo do meu coraçãozinho à : **Rafa-chan** , **Anala Blackwell**, **Srta Abracadabra** ( Duas vezes, por betar s2 ), **Hiei-and-shino**, **Prii O.**, **Larry A. K. McDowell **( Pois é, eles nem estão nos personagens - gota - É fácil, Hizashi é o pai do Neji o que tem a tatoo sexy na testa (6') HAUHAUHAUHAU Viu, eu nem demorei pra postar o/ ), **Caramelled Vinny-kun** , **Wuahana** ( Você é suspeita pra falar! Mas obrigaaada mesmo,mesmo, mesmo o/ ).

As respondidas aqui não foram logadas, as outras respostas estão no e-mail o/

Bem, notinha nova é explicando os POV's cada capítulo tem um POV alternando Hizashi/Hiashi esse é do Hizashi o primeiro foi do Hiashi.


	3. Ofertas

• Disclaimer : Personagens citados não me pertecem. Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

Nota¹ : **Incesto** - Relacionamento entre parentes de sangue. ( TwinHyuugacest )

Nota² : **Yaoi** - Relação Homossexual entre Homens ; **Lime** - Nada explícito _demais_.

**

* * *

**

Ofertas

**Kiss**ing your _lips a_t mid**night**  
Under the _stars_ and **moon**light  
But _I never_ thought **we**'d be this **wrong**

* * *

Quantas noites? Quantas promessas e quantos toques? Eu não quero pensar, se serei punido por isso que eu seja punido na minha ignorancia contemplativa. E o que eu contemplo? Contemplo o sono.

As pálpebras pesadas, a respiração tranquila, o rosto sereno... Ah Hizashi, se eu pudesse manter-te-ia assim para todo o sempre, se eu apenas pudesse guardar cada momento em que você dorme, apenas com a imagem do seu corpo movendo-se involuntariamente enquanto respira eu já estaria feliz. Você se mexe devagar na cama... já sabe que eu estou acordado e que já é quase dia. Detesto quando o sol finalmente aparece e eu tenho que ir embora. Todos os amanhecer são crueis, mas hoje é tão diferente.

- Você ainda está aqui? Irresponsável.

Você sorri. Eu quero esse sorriso. Toco os lábios curvados com as pontas dos dedos e o sorriso aumenta aos poucos. Uma pena que hoje eu irei perder esse sorriso.

- Você... porque está chorando Hiashi?

- Me desculpe.

- Não gosto das suas desculpas, o que foi?

- Você ainda pergunta?

Você sabe, e a tristeza dos teus olhos te denuncia. Nenhuma piadinha? Nenhum ato impensado que me mostre que você quer fazêr-me sorrir? Oh Hizashi, pela primeira vez eu sinto falta do modo como você sempre se mostrou tão complacente com meu sofrimento.

- Sabe... Não é nada demais.

- Não coloque panos quentes... Eu vou me casar! Vou me casar em horas e ... e eu não quero.

Então você se senta, e faz com que o lençol fino que cobria teu corpo caia. Gosto da sua pele mais bronzeada que a minha, mas _sei _que você apenas treina sem camisa para tirar-me do sério. Um abraço e posso me aninhar no seu peito... porque tenho que deixá-lo?

- É uma coisa que tem que ser feita Hiashi. - Seus dedos entre meus cabelos, gosto da sensação. Quero argumentar... mas conta o que? Você está certo e eu sei disso. - A família principal precisa de herdeiros.

Mais uma vez essa conversa sobre a família principal. Eu não queria ser o herdeiro, mas acho que ele sabe disso.

- Não precisa me lembrar... - Minha voz vacila, como tocar em um assunto como aquele? - Hizashi?

- Hun?

- E se... e se eu não souber?

Meu rosto cora com grande clareza, e ele me fita confuso e alteia as sobrancelhas. Terei que ser **mais** claro? Isso é vergonhoso.

- A noite de núpcias!

- Ahh...

E então ele começa a gargalhar. Há motivo para rir da minha desgraça? O que eu posso fazer... não sou o que possa ser chamado de ativo. Ele continua a rir, e tudo que faço é beliscá-lo com força, fazendo com que pare e mova os olhos para mim, parecendo indignado.

- Você... me _beliscou_?

- Você _realmente_ riu de mim?

Ele se cala. Suspira e eu matenho-me calado, observando o rosto dele ainda com sinais do riso contido. _Maldito_. Tenho que confessar, sorrir como Hizashi sempre foi um mistério para mim, eu nunca consegui nem sequer imitar o sorriso dele, mas não sinto nenhuma frustração por isso, os sorrisos dele são únicos.

- É... simples.

- Você não está ajudando. - E eu sinto-me cada vez mais constrangido.

- Faça como eu!

Não tem graça, mas estou vendo que ele continua a segurar o riso. Maldita cor no meu rosto. Os lábios dele tocam os meus rapidamente, me surpreendendo.

- Você fica lindo corado.

- Não seja inconveniente, sim?

E me levanto. Sua risada ecooa às minhas costas, e seus lábios param sobre meu pescoço. Porque continua?

- Posso te ensinar... ainda temos tempo até o casamento. - Mordo o lábio em excitação, você não sabe o que está me oferecendo.

- Vo... você faria isso por mim?

- Eu te daria a Lua se fosse preciso.

E agora eu posso pensar... eu um dia precisei da Lua? Não, eu nunca precisei, mesmo que eu a desejasse, diferente de você eu não precisava dela. Novamente o teu toque... eu me permito estremesser. Mais uma vez teus lábios deliciando minha pele, outra vez os dedos frios percorrendo cada centímetro desejado e me causando os mesmo estranhos arrepios.

Acho que ainda não acostumei-me com os arrepios.

Teu corpo me envolve, tua simples presença faz com que eu me esqueça do que terei de fazer daqui à algumas horas. Quanto de você eu perderei, quando tomar aquela mulher como minha esposa? Quão furioso você se tornará quando ela tiver mais do meu tempo? Você se importará com a minha falta? Ah Hizashi...

Te tocar desta forma é algo que me surpreende, mas excita. Teus lábios entreabertos procuram pelo ar, tuas costas arqueadas, teu peito arfante... como não percebi antes que era tão adorável? Porque eu privei-me da tua visão cerrando os olhos em medo? Eu deveria ter tomado tua presença por inteira. Agora sob minhas mãos você mostra-se passivo as carícias, você sorri do modo realizado e sussurra promessas de amor. Não pense que essa oferta será em vão, eu te juro que não deixarei por menos... apenas deixe-me te amar por mais está vez.

Gemidos. Pequenos e ritmados seguindo o movimento do meu corpo. _Estou te machucando? _Mas você sorri, dessa vez extasiado... tenho certeza que já deve - em algum momento - ter feito algo como isso. Minha curiosidade e ignorancia se esvaem nas gotículas de suor que você seca no meu rosto. Eu costumava pensar que você era demasiadamente atencioso... a verdade era que eu era relapso contigo, não? _Me perdooe meu querido_.

_Me perdoe._

E então curvo meu rosto em uma reverencia silenciosa à aquela que dará ao clã Hyuuga seus descendentes, eu não entrego meu coração e vendo um futuro à ela. Sou mais imundo do que qualquer um naquele lugar. Te procuro com os olhos... você está com _sua_ esposa, ela sussurra algo e você ri discretamente e sorri na direção dela, ignorando meu olhar.

_Odeio você Hizashi_

**

* * *

**

**N/a :** Kya!! Viram? Estou postando certinho n.n'

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Prii O.**, **Srta. Abracadabra**, **Hiei-and-shino** ( e pela correção s2 ), **Larry A. K. McDowell** e **Anala Blackwell**. Mesmo esquema, todas logadas e todas as respostas por reply n.n'


	4. Ciúmes

• Disclaimer : Personagens citados não me pertecem. Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

Nota¹ : **Incesto** - Relacionamento entre parentes de sangue. ( TwinHyuugacest )

Nota² : **Yaoi** - Relação Homossexual entre Homens ; **Lime** - Nada explícito _demais_.

**

* * *

**

Ciúmes

Blue **Moon**, you knew just what _I was there for_  
You _he__**ard me**__ saying_ a **prayer** for  
**Some**one _I __**really**__ co_uld **care **for

* * *

Hoje você está com ela. Porque eu tenho que dividir sua atenção com alguém que nem te conhece? Com alguém que se encanta com o mistério dos seus sorrisos.

Seus sorrisos já não tem mistério pra mim.

Gostava quando tentava adivinhar o que eu estava pensando quando olhava para a Lua, e depois me beijava escondido em um quarto qualquer ou sob uma cereijeira em flor. Porque tudo teve que mudar?

- Com licença... Hiashi-sama.

Você faz uma reverência e me assusta. Desde quando passou a me chamar de Hiashi-sama? Ah sim, claro..._ ela_ está com você.

- O que você quer, Hizashi?

Apesar do meu timbre você não deixa de sorrir, e nem desfaz-se da mão que mantém atada à dela. Porque está segurando a mão dela? Para lembrar-me a quem você pertence ou simplesmente para deixar claro que os tempos mudaram? Talvez os dois. Odeio seu sorriso.

- Temos uma grande notícia.

_Não quero saber, não quero saber!_ Minha mente grita, mas não controlo tuas ações, apenas recebo a notícia que ela irá dar-lhe o que você sempre quis. Terão um filho.

Não posso acreditar que ela está esperando um filho teu. Um filho! Das tantas coisas que eu nunca poderia te oferecer, a que mais pesava na minha consciência - por saber da tua ânsia por ser pai - era o fato de que homens não podem gerar filhos. Se eu me disporia a carregar um filho teu? Não posso responder... nem eu mesmo conheço a resposta para tal.

Quero vocês longe de mim. Você, sua mulher pedante e essa criança amaldiçoada.

Quantos meses se passaram? Ah não importa... Ela desfila pela vila com uma barriga descomunal esfregando o fato de ser sua dona diante dos meus olhos, e você , ao invés de repreende-lá, apenas à mima como mimava à mim, e chama a criança no ventre de Neji. Meu peito está corroendo-se aos poucos... ciúmes. Novamente eu tenho ciúmes da atenção que você não me reserva. Porque Hizashi?

- Hiashi... você não deveria estar sozinho.

Confesso minha surpresa internamente, enquanto você aproxima-se á passos lentos. Esse jardim... e pensar que tudo começou aqui. É só a mim que ele trás memórias prazerosas?

- Eu sei... e o que você faz aqui? Sua mulher deve estar preocupada, já é tarde.

Não desejava parecer irritado, mas é possível? Mesmo se eu dissimulasse, você me conhece o suficiente para saber quando estou ou não fingindo, em palavras, gestos ou sorrisos.

- Não... ela viajou hoje à tarde, queria ver a mãe e trazê-la para cá, antes de Neji nascer.

_Neji_. Novamente _Neji_. Você ama tanto essa criança e nem mesmo sabe se ela te trará honra, e como tem tanta certeza que será um menino? O que te faz confiar tanto no destino? Ao contrário do resto de nós mortais, você nunca parece sofrer a influência dele... apenas teu desejo comanda as ações de um senhor tão severo? Tanta coisa para te perguntar, tão pouca coragem.

- Não vai haver problema, vai? - E já neguei qualquer um dos teus pedidos?

- Não, ela poderá ficar quanto for necessário.

- Obrigada. - E então... você suspira aliviado com o meu aval. Gostaria de teus suspiros de outra forma, e pensamentos como esse fazem com que eu perca minha concentração. - Nee... o que foi?

- Nada. - Você recosta a cabeça no meu ombro, e teu perfume invade minhas narinas em uma velocidade assustadora. Está querendo me provocar? Até parece que não sabe o efeito que tem em mim, ou será que sabe? - O que... você está fazendo?

- Você anda muito mau-humorado!

- O que você está fazendo, Hizashi?

- Nada! Só... olhando a noite cair, isso é errado?

- Não se faça de desentendido... - Enfio a mão entre os fios do meu próprio cabelo, tentando acalmar-me. Você ainda sente o gosto de me irritar, não sente?

- Isso o que? - _Óbvio_ que sente. Aponto o corpo próximo demais do meu, mas não cometo o erro de encarar teus olhos. - Ahh isso... assim?

E teus lábios se atrevem a tocar minha pele. A primeira onda de arrepios é pela supresa, todas as outras correntes elétricas que passam pelo meu corpo são pela saudade de momentos como aquele.

- Exato... - A resposta sôfrega faz com que você ouse segurar-me enquanto não tira os lábios de sob minha pele. O que diabos você está fazendo? Porque sempre que me toca eu tenho a impressão que não há porque lutar contra? Isso _deveria _ser tão errado.

E então você se afasta e ergue os olhos, como se não tivesse feito nada, encarando meu rosto corado, parecendo admirar minha respiração falha ou o modo como eu pareço surpreso.

- Eu posso parar. - Por Kami-sama! Você _já_ parou, e eu não desejo isso. Vejo o sorriso nascer malicioso no canto dos teus lábios, oh Hizashi não é uma boa hora pra brincadeiras!

- Eu não quero...

- Que eu continue?

- Que você pare!

- Ora, então vai me usar?

- Não. **Você** vai **me** usar.

E tua risada acaba com a conversa e mesmo meu sorriso constrangido e meu rosto rubro mostram ansiedade. E teus lábios calam os meus. E estamos novamente no mesmo jardim, no mesmo lugar... você se recorda?

* * *

**N/a:** POV do Hiashi novamente. Porquê? Falhas técnicas ( Ou seja: Eu sou uma porta verde. )

Juro que posto o próximo na data certa o.o' e com o POV do Hizashi e algumas coisas a mais... Obrigada pelas reviews,

e eu agradeço todo mundo no próximo capítulo inclusive a Pri que achou o erro, e a Morg que betou o/


	5. Lembranças

• Disclaimer : Personagens citados não me pertecem. Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

Nota¹ : **Incesto** - Relacionamento entre parentes de sangue. ( TwinHyuugacest )

Nota² : **Yaoi** - Relação Homossexual entre Homens ; **Lime** - Nada explícito _demais_.

**

* * *

**

Lembranças

I see the **moon** co_ming down for_ me  
Sh**ines so brig**ht is only _sun_ like could be  
It _tells me_ stories about **eternity**  
_Together **will be free** in harmony_

* * *

_Não era um dia quente, mas não fazia tanto frio que alguém em Konoha estivesse incomodado. Nada de especial no ar, nada de avassalador que pudesse fazer com que vidas mudassem. Os dois estavam juntos no jardim, admirando o entardecer em silêncio, ligações entre gêmeos são confusas para o resto das pessoas._

_- Estou entediado... - Hizashi não era o tipo de rapaz que tinha problemas com palavras ou emoções, ensinara a si próprio que um bom ninja não é aquele que ignora as emoções e sim aquele que pode lidar com elas. Hiashi era uma das quais ele não podia lidar._

_- Você se cansa muito fácil de tudo. - O comentário frio vinha do irmão, que mantinha os olhos parados, talvez observando o ninho de pássaros na árvore em frente, ou apenas limitando o olhar ao céu nublado que anunciava uma chuva próxima. - O que pretende fazer?_

_- Sobre o que? - Era sempre daquele modo, Hizashi poderia começar o assunto que fosse e sempre se esquecia dele, ou apenas fazia-se de esquecido para ver o irmão reagir nada amigavelmente. Hiashi era desagradavelmente previsível._

_- Esqueça._

_- Oh... não se aflija, eu vou continuar te fazendo companhia._

_- Pensei que não soubesse do que eu estava falando!_

_- E quando eu disse alguma coisa assim, Hiashi?_

_O mais velho se enfureceu e cerrou os punhos, levantando-se em seguida. Hizashi apenas fez arquear as sobrancelhas, normalmente escutava apenas uma reclamação e o outro se acalmava, não era comum que reagisse daquele modo. Os primeiros passos de Hiashi fizeram com que o outro também se levantasse._

_- Aonde você vai? - Nenhuma resposta, o mais velho apenas continuava marchando em direção da casa. - Ora... o que foi, Hia-kun?_

_Hiashi finalmente parou de caminhar, e a expressão confusa no seu rosto era o prêmio que Hizashi havia pedido à Kami-sama._

_- Do que você me chamou?_

_Hizashi riu e deixou a cabeça pender para trás por pouco, voltou à posição correta e se aproximou o suficiente do irmão para sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido._

_- Hia-kun... - A voz baixa e envolvente, os olhos fechados, os lábios convidativos, o hálito morno... Tudo aquilo parecia pecaminoso demais, e realmente era. - Posso te chamar assim?_

_- Me chame... como quiser. - Hiashi perdeu-se ao pigarrear, mas era isso ou gaguejar com a súbita sensualidade do irmão. Irmão, era disso que ele tinha que lembrar-se. _

_Aquele foi o começo._

_-_

Ele ainda descansava. Certamente, todos os mesmo da Souke devem estar procurando-o agora... Mas ele está exausto, e eu particularmente gosto de vê-lo assim.

Os cabelos soltos quase cobrem o rosto... Pode ser narcisismo da minha parte - já que somos idênticos - achá-lo belo, mas não consigo considerar que algo possa superar, em nenhum quesito, a beleza dele. É estranho, eu mesmo já procurei essa beleza no espelho, mas eu só a encontro nele... quando respira lentamente de olhos fechados, ou quando chama pelo meu nome e morde os lábios em seguida.

- Hiashi... - Não quero acordá-lo, e ele provavelmente não quer sair daqui, mas é necessário. - Hiashi... acorde.

Ele resmunga algo inteligível, provavelmente uma reclamação e abre os olhos... minha surpresa dá-se apenas pelo sorriso dele que faz que os lábios tornem-se mais atraentes ao meu ver.

- Bom dia... - ele diz vagarosamente, meio embriagado pelo sono, e movo os lábios para beijar meu peito, sobre o qual a cabeça repousava. Desconfio se ele me considera confortável, ou eu realmente pareço com um travesseiro. - Que horas são?

- Tarde.

Posso ler nos olhos dele que a resposta não agrada, mas ao contrário do esperado Hiashi não se levanta para buscar as peças deixadas pelo quarto, ou repreende-me com cerrar do cenho frustrado, ele apenas movimenta o corpo languidamente, colocando-se sobre mim e baixa o rosto, até que o nariz toque minha bochecha... ele não faz idéia de quanto isso é agradável.

- Posso ficar mais um pouco?

É claro que ele pode.

_-_

_O ataque fora minimamente planejado pelos Hyuuga. Era uma vingança simples por uma tentativa de assassinato dentro da Souke. Isso não queria dizer que Hizashi concordasse com isso, ao contrário ele tinha certeza de que a família atacada não tinha nada com o ataque... mas Hiashi não admitia que pudesse estar errado, não quando a menção era de um membro da família secundária. Não poderia estar errado._

_- O que você fez? - O ódio emanava do gêmeo da Bunke, estava claro que ele não estava ali para conversar._

_- Isso não é assunto seu, Hizashi._

_Hizashi aturdia o outro, tamanha sua frustração. Os olhos transtornados denunciavam sua completa opinião sobre a injustiça que fora, não só aprovada, como arquitetada pelo 'futuro líder' do clã Hyuuga. Hiashi tomava seu chá como se nada tivesse acontecido, e isso enfurecia ainda mais o membro da Bunke._

_- Não é assunto meu? E o que é assunto meu? Ficar assistindo as matanças que você pretende promover a bel-prazer? Isso é assunto meu?_

_Os gritos dele incomodavam Hiashi, as acusações e o desrespeito que infringia eram inaceitáveis. Sim, Hiashi poderia matá-lo com o mínimo esforço, mas não o faria... tinha que colocar Hizashi em seu devido lugar: como inferior. Levantou-se por fim, encarando friamente o irmão._

_- Escute bem, você..._

_Não terminou a frase, o punho fechado de Hizashi fora mais rápido acertando-o em cheio no rosto. Cambaleou para trás e sentiu a parede próxima chocar-se contra as costas. Hizashi havia o acertado... Ergueu a mão trêmula e tocou o rosto quente onde havia recebido o impacto do soco. Por que não se defendia? Por que a simples explosão de Hizashi o paralisava daquele modo? Chegava a ser ridículo o modo como se apoiava na parede procurando apoio para manter-se em pé._

_- Escute bem você, Hiashi! - Não conhecia o ódio naqueles olhos tão familiares, não sabia que o irmão pudesse enfurecer-se aquele ponto de ignorância. - Você __**não é**__ um maldito injusto, e eu não vou deixar que você se torne um! Por Kami-sama, você nem me escutou, você foi um idiota e continua agindo como um! UM DELES!_

_Apenas as últimas palavras foram gritadas, _um deles_, um daqueles que faziam com que Hizashi fosse um subordinado ao resto da família, um deles que condenava a família secundária a um selo e uma vida amaldiçoada. As mãos firmes dele seguravam a gola do quimono do irmão entre os dedos, com mais força do que necessária. Há muito já havia notado que gostava da proximidade de Hiashi, e isso lhe confundia claramente. Hiashi tremia, tremia visivelmente com a agressão sofrida._

_- Me... me descu-culpe... eu não sabia o que fazer Hizashi... me desculpe... por favor, me desculpe. - A voz falhava miseravelmente, e as mãos trêmulas seguravam as de Hizashi, de uma forma pateticamente indefesa._

_- Sempre disse... que não gosto das suas desculpas. - Agora era a voz de Hizashi que tremia, a demonstração de fragilidade o afetou visivelmente._

_- Me perdoe, Hizashi..._

_- Por que eu faria isso?_

_- Porque eu te amo._

_O pecado tinha sabor de descoberta, as peles tinham a temperatura morna e os gemidos desajeitados mostravam que a dor era sim, uma das presentes naquele momento confundindo-se com a luxúria pela qual eram tomados. _

_Enquanto não sabiam ao certo, aquilo era apenas um _'pequeno deslize'.

* * *

**N/a: **Hey \o/ Acho que atrasei um dia, ou dois, mas okay o quinto capítulo está aí \o/

Obrigada pelas reviews - novamente sem tempo - eu agradeço a toda, do fundo do coração por acompanharem a fic x3

Só mais dois capítulos para o fim Yeah! Leiam **Sweet Dreams** - merchan - e sim, sim... até o próximo capítulo o/


	6. Começos

• Disclaimer: Personagens citados não me pertecem. Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

Nota¹: **Incesto** - Relacionamento entre parentes de sangue. (TwinHyuugacest )

Nota²: **Yaoi** - Relação Homossexual entre Homens; **Lime** - Nada explícito _demais_.

**

* * *

**

Começos

On the **moon**, that's where _you'll find me soon_.  
I'll be **al**_**one**__ again_  
That's _okay_, I must _be on my __**own**_ again.  
I'll be _**waiting**_ on the _moon_ for **you**

* * *

- Você precisa ter um filho Hiashi.

Há muito tempo eu escutava isso. A diferença era que nunca havia sido Hizashi a me cobrar um herdeiro.

- Não sei por que tanta pressa... Acha que eu não posso ter um filho?

Eu esperava um sorriso, ou uma brincadeira - que fosse - mas ao invés disso ele manteve-se sério, fitando o vazio. Aquilo me cheirava estranho, não era como se fosse realmente meu irmão junto comigo.

- Acho que você não quer ter um.

O porquê da expressão irritada dele era-me desconhecido. Qual era a motivação de forçar-me a ter um filho? Só porque ele teria um começou a achar que meu sonho era como o dele, de ser pai? Eu nunca quis ter filhos.

- E porque isso te interessa?

- Como você... Como você pode ser tão egoísta, Hiashi?

_Egoísta?_

Não entendi o que aquela palavra quis dizer naquele momento. O que ele estava tentando falar, e porque diabos ele estava gritando comigo? Não é comum que o humor de Hizashi mude de uma hora para outra, ele é calmo e coeso, diferente de mim, raramente muda essa postura.

Passei toda a tarde sozinho. Nem minha esposa, - que estava junto com a mulher _dele_ - nem Hizashi, nem ninguém... Mesmo que procurasse por meu irmão eu não o encontraria, ele desde pequeno soube muito bem se esconder quando não queria ser encontrado.

- Hiashi-kun.

A voz do ancião me assustou naquele momento, Kami sabe como eu gostaria que fosse um _outro_ alguém.

- Preciso perguntar-lhe algumas coisas...

Com dificuldade o velho se sentou ao meu lado, apoiado naquela bengala que sempre usava. Não poderia dizer que o admirava, o único naquela família a quem eu admirava havia sumido o dia todo. Apenas limitei-me a um murmúrio de consentimento, que fez o velho pigarrear antes de falar.

- Por que sua esposa ainda não está grávida?

- Ah... O que, erh... - Meu maior erro foi gaguejar diante daquela pergunta. - Ainda não temos filhos porque... - Me faltava a justificativa.

- Deixe-me tentar. - Ele cortou minha fala de forma severa. - Ela não está grávida, porque você passa tempo demais com seu irmão.

Poderia ter entrado em choque naquele momento. Não foi uma insinuação sobre as horas que gastávamos aos olhos de todos, o que diabos acontecia naquela família? Aquilo era algo para ser discutido daquele modo? E como eles sabiam? Kami-sama... Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto ardia, corado estupidamente.

- Hizashi já tem um filho... - Ele começou em tom acusador -... Um filho homem.

- Eu _sei_ disso.

- E também sabe que essa criança não vai continuar viva se você não tiver um herdeiro?

_O quê?_

- O quê? - Eu tinha vontade de partir para cima dele, e quebrar os dentes que restavam formando aquele sorrisinho de desdém que ele exibia.

- Vocês são gêmeos, e mesmo que Hizashi seja parte da Bunke, Neji em alguns anos vai ser ensinado para que se torne um shinobi e eu não quero estar vivo para ver um herdeiro da família secundária receber o poder do clã.

_"Posso matá-lo, se você fizer questão."_

- Você tem um ano, a partir de hoje para que sua esposa carregue um filho nos braços.

E ele saiu, sem dizer mais nada, deixando-me apenas com aquela ameaça. Eu poderia não ter esse filho... Sim! E tudo seria novamente como era antes, e Hizashi não teria mais que perder seu tempo cuidando daquele menino... O que eu estava pensando? Hizashi tiraria a minha vida se eu negligenciasse o perigo que Neji corria. Sempre Neji.

Algo tinha que ser feito, e rápido.

Com passos contados, cheguei a casa onde viviam meu irmão e sua _desprezível_, doce e carinhosa esposa Sayuri. Apenas precisava encontrar _minha_ mulher.

- Hiashi-sama!

Sayuri voltou os olhos para mim e sorriu gesto imitado por Harumi e aquele... Aquele... Kami-sama, aquele bebê adorável.

- Veio conhecer Neji, Hiashi-sama?

A voz que soou não era de nenhuma das duas mulheres que cercavam o menino, e sim daquele quem eu passei toda a tarde procurando. Aquele brilho no olhar dele era esperança, com certeza era esperança.

- Sim, é uma criança... - Me faltou o adjetivo, me faltou a fala quando aquele pequeno _ser_ piscou os olhos e me encarou sorrindo inocentemente. -... linda. Um lindo bebê que vocês têm.

Ela agradeceu e ele sorriu, e havia ainda mais esperança em seu sorriso. O que eu não faria por ele? Ele tinha a plena noção disso.

- Hiashi-sama, me desculpe ter saído sem avisar, queria conhecer Neji-kun. - Eu não precisava das desculpas dela, na verdade pouco me interessava o porquê de não tê-la por perto, a companhia não era realmente agradável.

- Não tem porque pedir perdão. - Harumi parecia aliviada, seu suspiro era a maior evidência disso. - Vim te buscar.

Então os olhos dela, mesmo que quase imperceptivelmente, tornaram-se maiores. Apenas toquei minha esposa _intimamente_ em duas ocasiões, a noite que se seguiu ao casamento e durante uma infernal bebedeira que me tirou parte dos sentidos. Tenho certeza que naquela noite chamei pelo nome do meu irmão, mesmo que não me lembre com detalhes.

- Hai.

Imediatamente ela levantou-se, acenando uma despedida rápida para Sayuri e a criança, e respeitosamente curvando-se diante do meu irmão, e pensar que ela deveria estar agradecendo-o, ou _o amaldiçoando_, pois eu só estaria com ela novamente por ele. Talvez devesse agradecer o menino também.

Naquela noite e nas noites que se seguiram, durante dez dias eu freqüentei o leito da minha esposa. Exatos nove meses depois, eu recebi a notícia de que meu herdeiro era uma menina.

- Hinata.

- O quê?

Ele sorria. Sorria como fazia em tempos os quais eu lembrava de não preocupar-me com o futuro de um clã, ou minha esposa e a dele, ou sobre nossos filhos. E quase que por mágica, a Lua estava de volta ao céu, como ela não mostrava-se há tanto.

- Hinata. Quero dizer... Se você ainda não escolheu um nome para ela, eu gosto de Hinata.

Deixei-me suspirar pesadamente. Ele não entendia meu pesar, pela primeira vez, Hizashi não me entendera.

- É uma _menina_!

- E?

- "_E?_"? Você diz "_E?_"? Eles vão...

- Não, eles não vão... Você precisava de um descendente e essa menina deverá ser treinada para se tornar uma kunoichi digna de assumir o controle do clã.

- Hizashi...

- O quê?

Há tanto tempo eu não o tocava, há tanto tempo eu não ouvia a voz sussurrada, há quanto tempo eu _desejava_ tudo aquilo de volta. Não precisávamos de respostas, sabíamos, ou ao menos eu, de cada pequena forma, cada insignificante detalhe exatamente o que o outro queria. E a Lua mais uma vez foi uma testemunha fiel, uma amante do meu irmão que o respondia e surgia apenas para me mostrá-lo.

E meus lábios tocaram os dele, e nossos corpos uniram-se numa deliciosa sensação de incômodo causada pelo tecido e novamente eu podia sorrir junto a ele, me esquecendo do certo e do errado... Sendo que esses nunca existiram.

Um ruído baixo nos separou lentamente nos separou. Era o choro de uma criança, que no momento já não me incomodava tanto.

- Você tem que ir vê-la... Ela vai gostar de ver o pai.

- Sim, Hinata vai.

E então ele sorriu e se afastou, sumindo pelo jardim enquanto eu voltava para dentro da casa. A parteira, uma velha Hyuuga, segurava um _embrulho_ branco, e de dentro dele eu podia ver a pequena mãozinha movendo-se tão vagarosamente quanto possível, aquela criança descobrindo a si mesma. Toquei a mão que sobressaía aos panos, e de imediato ela parou de chorar e voltou os olhos profundos na minha direção.

Naquele momento, não havia mais nada que eu não compreendesse em Hizashi.

- Bem-vinda, Hinata.

* * *

Nota³ : Ai que capítulo MAIS fluffy, sério.

**N/a ****: Eu sei, demorei mais do que prometi... por favor sem pedras i.i Vou tentar não demorar tanto no próximo \o/**

( HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAH )

Batatinhas da minha horta, mais um e acabou T.T Todos os devidos agradecimentos serão feitos no próximo capítulo, sim?

Obrigada Pri-chan por betar novamente n.n'/

**Ps:** Feliz Dia das Mães \oo/


	7. Retorno

• Disclaimer : Personagens citados não me pertecem. Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

Nota¹ : **Incesto** - Relacionamento entre parentes de sangue. ( TwinHyuugacest )

Nota² : **Yaoi** - Relação Homossexual entre Homens ; **Lime** - Nada explícito _demais_.

**

* * *

**

Retorno

There's **no** more _reason_  
To stay in the **light**  
The _moon will no_ longer  
**Shine** in the _**night**_

* * *

- Meus parabéns, Neji.

E eu o vislumbrei sorrir com os olhos, não um sorriso puro ou alegre, não um sorriso de carinho. Neji sorria me desafiando, era ele o filho do meu irmão quem assumia o controle do mais poderoso clã shinobi de Konoha.

Apenas fez uma reverência insignificante, enquanto rumava para dentro da casa, talvez ele ainda pense que eu não sei ou talvez se ache muito esperto encobrindo o romance com Hinata.

Sorrio em ironia, eu não os proibiria... e quem sou eu para mandar que não se apaixonassem? Quem sou eu para dizer à eles que não deveriam cultivar esse sentimento? Faz muito tempo, mas eu ainda sigo a Lua esperando que ela o traga de volta.

- Otou-san?

- Sim, Hinata.

Ela cora, cora adoravelmente enquanto olha para os pés, desajeitada demais para conseguir encarar-me descentemente. Tão doce, minha pequena.

- Me desculpe, otou-san.

- Porque eu teria que desculpá-la?

- Eu... eu não fui... - e ela para de falar, tomando um novo fôlego, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas dolorosas e a voz ainda mais embargada. - Não fui suficiente... Neji-nii-san, ele...

Ela não esperava pelo gesto de carinho, e ao tocar o rosto incerto da minha filha pude ver o temor de uma repreesão. Você ficaria furioso comigo, não Hizashi? O jeito como eu deixei que ela ficasse desse modo... eu fui um péssimo pai, não é mesmo?

- Neji tem um dom especial, Hinata. Liderança.

Ela sorriu fraca. Pobre menina, pobre menina assustada que cresceu sofrendo as minhas frustrações. Reconheco que, em parte, eu a culpei por tê-lo perdido. Se não fosse Hinata, se não fosse Mayumi, se não fossem os malditos ninjas de Iwa... quem sabe o que seria se não fossem todos eles? Você ainda estaria comigo, Hizashi?

Tolice.

Eu nunca mereci o amor que recebi. Nem dele, nem de Hinata ou Hanabi... talvez eu tenha vivido em uma estranha perspectiva, onde tudo o que era importante resumia-se a honra do meu clã. Eu tive sucesso, mas a que preço?

Tolice.

Hinata não segue para o quarto dela... instintivamente eu tremo. Eu sei para onde ela vai, eu sei a razão de estar mais preocupada e temerosa nos últimos dias, eu conheço o sorriso satisfeito de Neji, pois eu já vi aquele mesmo sorriso estampado nos lábios de dois amantes proibidos.

Que se amem por hoje, que amanhã sintam culpa, que deixem de se ver... mas que vivam, vivam para poder lembrar-se do amor que tiveram.

Hanabi corre em minha direção, olhos determinados, um sorriso largo e tão desafiante quanto o de Neji, eu já sei o que ela quer.

- Vamos treinar, otou-san?

Eu riu baixo, ela também se surpreende com uma ternura que eu evitava mostrar antes.

- Não acha que deveria estar comemorando, como todos os outros?

Ela nega veêmentemente e sorri da forma como deve ter aprendido com o primo.

- Não. Tenho que me tornar cada vez mais forte, se um dia quiser comandar o clã Hyuuga.

Um leve arquear de sobrancelha, surpreso de fato.

- Para que você comande o clã, teria que matar Neji. - Ela move-se desconfortável e não mais sorri, encarando os pés - Estaria disposta a isso?

Não me responde, não é necessário.

- Então eu tenho que treinar... para ser a kunoichi mais poderosa da vila! Por favor, otou-san.

Sorrio novamente.

- E claro, Hanabi.

Muitos anos atrás, eu perdi meu único amado. Muitos anos atrás, mesmo antes de que Hizashi se sacrificasse _por mim_ e por Konoha, eu já o havia perdido.

Percebi com os anos que apenas o que eu desejava não era o suficiente, Hizashi não estava mais comigo e agora eu era um líder solitário de um clã incomensuravelmente poderoso.

Me tornei egoísta, frio e a pior pessoa que eu poderia ser, aos olhos do meu falecido irmão. Hoje, quando a Lua aparecer novamente , eu não sentirei mais culpa, eu não serei mais o líder do clã Hyuuga e não mais estarei tão distante de Hizashi... hoje ele está comigo novamente.

**

* * *

**

FIM

* * *

**n/a³** : Eu sei que deveria ter um NejiHina nesse capítulo, mas eu não consegui. Adorei escrever esse fim, e... meldels eu só tenho a agradecer por essa fic \o.o/

Obrigada a **Srta. Abracadabra** que é um amor, que se dispões a betar as minhas fics e que é maravilhosa, a **Prii O.** que além de pervertida - assim como essa que vos fala - ainda tem tempo pra discutir sobre assuntos que vão desde Isabella até Kensei (6') e obrigada, obrigada, obrigada a **Hiei-and-Shino**, **Larry-chan n.n **, **Wuahana**, **Blackwell, Larry A. K. McDowell** , **Rafa-chan** e **Caramelled Vinny-kun **obrigada mesmo, de todo o coração e espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic, tanto quanto eu n.n/

As músicas usadas na fic foram :

**1º** - Once in a Blue Moon - Sydney Forest

**2º** - Blue Moon - Frank Sinatra

**3º** - Ultraviolet - McFly

**4º** - Blue Moon - Frank Sinatra

**5º** - The Moon - ItaloBrothers

**6º** - On the Moon - Peter Cincotti

**7º** - When The Moon Lost Its Shine - Ynis Vitrin

ps: Para os fãs de NejiHina cof**PRI**cof, desculpa por não ter o shipper - claro - no capítulo, mas em breve _muito_ breve, haverá uma compensação n.n/

Ja \o/


End file.
